The Hidden Letter
by KazeHaru Hime
Summary: UraraXSyrup Oneshot. Takes place sometime after episode 18 of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Major spoiler warning.


Note to readers: This happens sometime after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Episode 18, so if you haven't gotten that far, I suggest you watch it before reading this as you won't understand the references made to events in Ep. 18 otherwise.

Syrup lay in his human form on the grass outside the NattsHouse, staring at the thin, wispy clouds as they whisked by. He thought of his dream of going to the Cure Rose Garden. Just then a voice sounded from behind him.

"Hello, Syrup!" It was Urara.

"Yo," he said simply, trying not to sound surprised by her sudden appearance. His thoughts, however, rushed back to that sunset, that day he didn't know what to give her so he gave her a free Syrup passenger ticket. He was still kicking himself over the fact he couldn't have found anything else to have given her, so he shoved the memory back down.

"Is... something wrong, Syrup?"

"No... it's nothing." He let his words float in the air for a minute and then turned his head to steal a quick glance at her. "Hey..."

"Y-yes?" she seemed a little surprised, as if she was hiding something.

"Do you still have that passenger ticket I gave you?" he asked on impulse. Remembering that he was still embarrassed about that whole thing, he turned back away from her.

"Oh, yes, I do. What about it?"

"Nothing, really," he said briskly, getting up. "I'll see you later." He then transformed and flew off in his passenger-bird form.

"What was that about, I wonder?" Urara said to herself after he was gone.

As Syrup flew through the sky above the town, he thought about what he'd said. "What am I saying?" he thought, then added, "and what was I thinking, mentioning the passenger ticket I gave her the other day..." He shook his head briskly. Frustrated, he turned his head to talk to Mailpo about what he was feeling. Obviously he wouldn't respond with anything besides "meh," but at least he'd listen. "Hey Mailpo-" suddenly he noticed that Mailpo wasn't on his back. "Mailpo?" he called. "Where'd he go, I wonder?" Syrup decided to turn back and look for him.

Mailpo sat on the table upstairs in the NattsHouse, humming to himself, while the others ate their snacks. Whenever the other girls appeared not to be looking, however, Urara would glance at him. He soon noticed her glances, and he looked back at her. She looked quickly away, however, and Mailpo gave up. It didn't take long for the other girls to notice that Urara was acting strange, however.

"You seem kind of strange today, Urara." Nozomi said suddenly.

"R-really?" she smiled awkwardly. "How so?"

"You seem kinda nervous. You keep glancing every which way, too."

"Oh, it's just that uh..." she tried to think of something to say in place of what was really going on. "I uh..."

"Are you trying to hide something from us?" Rin asked with one eyebrow raised.

"N-no, it's just that uh..." she absent-mindedly glanced at her bag, which was sitting next to her.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it," Karen commented. "But if there's anything we can do to help, please talk to one of us about it."

"Thanks, I will," she smiled.

When the sun began to set everyone decided to go home, except for Urara.

"You guys can go on without me," she told them. "I have... something I need to do." Once the other four girls were out of sight, Urara rushed back upstairs to where Mailpo was. He had just decided he was going to go find Syrup when Urara caught him. "Mailpo," she called.

"Meh?" Mailpo replied.

The blonde, pig-tailed girl took out a letter from her bag, and bent down to give it to him. "I need you to mail this to-"

Just then a familiar voice sounded from downstairs. "Hey, Mailpo!" It was Syrup. Urara inhaled suddenly and took her eyes off Mailpo for a moment. He quickly took the letter and tried to go deliver it to its recipient. She stopped him, however, and tried to take the letter back from him. It was of no use, however, as he simply put the letter inside of him. Hearing Syrup's footsteps approaching the stairs, she quickly hid Mailpo in a nearby closet, covered him up with clothes from the racks, and then got out of the closet herself. Feeling safer now, she approached Syrup and said hello.

"Have you seen Mailpo? I thought I heard him up here," Syrup said without looking at her more than was necessary.

"No, I haven't... I guess you must have been imaging things," she lied, also avoiding eye contact. The room was silent for a moment. The silence might have gone on for hours if a soft "Meh..." hadn't been heard from the closet behind her. Urara looked panickedly at the door, and rushed back over to it.

"Was that Mailpo just now?" he said, his footsteps approaching her.

"No, it was, um, me," she turned back to face Syrup with her back to the door. "I said, 'Meh...' because I always thought it was so cute that Mailpo made that noise, and..." There was a muffled thump as Mailpo rammed himself at the door, trying to get out. She looked back at the door again and tried to think of an explanation. Syrup frowned. "You're lying. Let me see what's behind that door."

"Oh, don't be silly, a... a clothes rack just fell, that's all." Another unmistakable cry of "Meh...!" sounded behind the door.

"What are you hiding Mailpo for?" Syrup raised his voice.

"N-nothing, it's just-" before she could think of another excuse, Mailpo rammed himself against the door again, this time much harder. The force of it bounced her from the door and she stepped forward. Syrup quickly took this chance to open the door. It was dark inside, so he flipped on the light switch. Mailpo, having tumbled back from the force of his blow against the door as well, was all the way in the back of the closet. Urara soon recovered and chased after Syrup as he entered the closet. Unaware that Mailpo had been knocked out and wouldn't be able to shoot the letter back out anyway, she dive-bombed the poor thing and covered his mouth.

"Phew..." she sighed.

"What's going on here?" Syrup, who was now looking full at her, asked. Urara didn't answer, but, realizing that Mailpo was now unconscious, took her hands off of his mouth. She then sat up straighter and coughed politely. Carefully, she raised herself up, and began to leave the room. "Hey!" Syrup grabbed her hand. "Why did you-" he stopped, realizing what he'd done. "Sorry..." he said, releasing her hand.

During the silence that ensued, Mailpo weakly coughed up the letter, then fell back into a state of unconsciousness. Neither of them seemed to notice it, however.

"You said once..." Urara began, not turning to him. "'Don't let go of something important to you,' right? 'The more important something is, the easier it is to lose it.'"

"Yeah?" he said, not looking at her.

"I... gave something important to Mailpo." She turned around and slowly walked over to where the letter sat. She scooped it up, and held it close to her bosom.

"If you don't want me to see it..." Syrup began, still looking away from her. Before he could figure out how to finish that sentence, however, she placed the letter into one of his hands.

"And I wanted you to have it," she said softly, finishing her own sentence.


End file.
